Can't Stand The Heat
by RiaRia
Summary: Jacob imprint fanfiction. Done alot, I know. But I think this one has alot of potential. Lots of humor, romance, and drama. Give it a chance. Summary inside.
1. Summary

**Can't Stand the Heat**

Cam Lander wanted only one thing in her life, to sing at Julliard Academy of the Arts. What happens when a cruel twist of fate sends her to a little Indian reservation called La Push? Seriously, she's not even Indian! How does Cam deal with her perfect twin sisters, video game addicted brother, and ignorant parents? Also, how does she deal with the rude Jacob Black that hates her for some reason? Whatever. If he's going to be a rude, she can definitely cope. And is she going crazy, or are there giant wolves running around? Something odd is going on in this freaky town. Will Cam ever figure it out?

Give it a chance. Make sure you read it through, it starts off slowish. But it gets a lot better, I swear on Jacob. And for those of you who like Edward and Bella, they might make a small appearance.

Thanks.


	2. The Last Song

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Twilight.**

**Just kidding.**

The first beats of the song floated in my ears and I belted out the last song I would ever sing at my beloved Julliard Academy of the Arts.

_Hold your head up high  
You're never wrong  
Somewhere in the right you belong  
You would rather fight than walk away_

I hated my parents. Sincerely. They were taking me away from everything I ever wanted. They only thing I have ever wanted.

_What a lonely way to breathe the air  
What an unlovely way to say you care  
Now we're too far gone for me to save_

And why were they taking me away? They thought that the academy was a bad influence on me.

I had certainly changed these last couple of years, but I liked how I looked now. I had waist length dark brown hair that had blonde highlights and blonde side bangs.

I had sun kissed skin, which looked awesome with my strange violet eyes. I was very petite, I was almost 5'2 and barely weighed 100 pounds.

I had a strange body for a seventeen year old girl.

_And I never thought that we'd come to this_

But it wasn't so much how I looked, but my friends, and my smartass attitude that made my parents decide to drag me away.. My best friend was Brian. He was an amazing dancer, with more piercings than any person ever should. When I first came to the academy, I was so shy that I never talked. But Brian changed that. He taught me that rules were only guidelines. He taught me how to live.

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)_

This was hard, considering the family I had grown up in. I was the oldest child of my family.

My cookie-cutter twin sisters and my mommy's-boy brother followed me. I shuddered to think I was ever like them.

My siblings, Sandra (mommy dearest), and Ben (el daddy-o), made up the perfect family. And I wanted nothing to do with that.

_You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (nobody wins)_

My parents sent me to the academy in hopes that I would become an opera singer.

Ew.

Thank god I had dumped that shit.

I hated that stuff. I was mostly a punk rock singer. And I was told that I had a talent for it.

And this pissed my parents of to no end.

But, they thought it was a phase so they let me stay. It was just these last couple of months that made them change their minds.

_Searching for the truth in your eyes  
Found myself so lost don't recognize  
The person now that you, you claim to be_

I had partied a little too hard these last couple of months, I admit.

I shouldn't have stayed out so late, or drank so much. But I was young, and stupid. I didn't consider getting caught.

Bah, how could I have been so naïve?

_Don't know when to stop, or where to start  
You're just so caught up in who you are  
Now you're far too high for me to see  
I'd never thought that we'd come to this_

On the night of my last party, I was in a small car accident. But I still had to go to the hospital for a sprained wrist. And shocker. They called Sandra and Ben.

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)_

To say they were mad, would be like saying a high soprano can sing kind of high.

They flat out told me that at the end of semester, I would be coming home. _Home._

The town of Forks is not my home.

_You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (nobody wins)_

Today was my last day here. This was my home. And they were ripping me away from it all.

My friends were my family. I felt like I was being kidnapped.

_You never say you're sorry  
Try to tell me that you love me  
But don't - it's too late to take it there_

I had been singing since I could speak. Going to Julliard had been my dream.

But once I got here, I blew it.

I could almost hear the flush of my dreams going down the toilet.

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins_

There were no singing opportunities in Forks.

There was nothing for me in Forks. It would never be my home.

And Sandra and Ben Lander would never be my family.

I was going to have to take care of myself from now on. Since I was 100 sure that I wouldn't relate to anyone in that hick town.

_(Now it's gone too far, look at where we are)_

Nobody wins

I sang my last words and felt the hot tears travel down my cheeks. I didn't even care that my eyeliner would be streak down my face.

I looked at the crowd and distantly heard the applause. I never wanted to let go of this. I closed my eyes and took my last bow, savoring the moment.

"That was Cam Lander singing _Nobody Wins_ by the Veronicas!"

The applause began to die down and I made my way off the stage. I found Brian waiting for me at the entrance.

I broke down as soon as I saw him.

"Shh. Cam. It will be okay." He just chanted that over and over again.

But the thing was.

We both knew that things weren't going to be okay.

------------------

**I'm bacccckkkkkk.**

**Hello fanfiction people, I am finally back. And with this brand new story. I have always wanted to write an imprinting story like this. Hope you like it.**

**I will be trying to update my other stories as well.**

**Review and tell me if you want this to continue.**

**Please and Thanks,**

**Ria.**


	3. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Sigh.**

**No I don't own twilight.**

"Come on Cam. Get your ass up."

Ugh. I groaned and threw a pillow at Brian.

"Asshole." I said groggily.

"Love you too_ Camille_." He said with fake sweetness.

He knew I hated it when he used my full name. Sick. It was too…not me.

"What do you want Brian? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep? Which is hard considering I have an advanced case of insomnia."

"Sorry Cam. But your plane leaves in a few hours, and we have shit to do."

"Don't remind me." I mumbled.

"Come on Cam! I have to show you your going away presents."

"Oh, fine. But it better not be anything huge. Just because your parents are loaded doesn't mean you should spoil me so much." I laughed.

"Oh calm down. You're going away. You need something big." He smiled suggestively.

"You are sick." I started to laugh so hard that I fell off the bed. So Brian took the opportunity to get me up. He picked me up and slung m over his shoulder.

"It's a good thing you're a midget Cam. Or this kind of stuff would be hard."

"Put me down!" I struggled. But it was useless, Brian lifted weights. So I gave up.

"And 5'2 is not that short. Everyone else is just too tall."

"Whatever you say Shorty."

"Ugh. Where are we going?" I asked. I was getting irritated.

"You'll see."

In a few minutes we made it to Brian's dorm. It was a weird walk. People were giving questioningly looks as to why I was slung over Brian's back.

We got to his room and he set me down on the couch.

"Brian, I have to pack. What are we doing?"

"Hold on Cam."

Brian disappeared into his room and came out with two cards and a package.

"Brian what are these?"

"Presssssssssssssssssssssents!" He said in a fake falsetto voice.

I laughed as he presented me with the first package. I unwrapped in and inside was a purple iPod nano that had a silver "C" on the back. It was perfect for me.

"Awww. Thanks Bry."

"Don't forget this."

I opened one of the envelopes and inside was a plane ticket.

"What's this for?" I questioned.

"It's for this summer. So you can come back here and visit." He was beaming with excitement.

"OHMYGOD!" I screamed. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!"

"You're welcome. But that's not all."

He handed me the last envelope and I didn't even want to know what was in it.

"Brian…" I started.

"Oh, just open it."

Inside was the picture of my dream car. It was a midnight blue BM3 convertible. It was gorgeous.

"Brian, why did you give me a picture of a car?"

"Well, I wanted the real thing to be there when you land." He said slowly.

"Wha…." And then it clicked. And I attacked.

"BRIAN! YOU DID NOT GET ME A CAR!" I screeched as I tackled him.

"I did." He laughed. "And yes you are keeping it."

"I can't Brian it's too much." I said as I helped him up.

"You can and you will." He said in his "no funny business voice".

"But…"

"No buts. You are moving to Hicksville my dear. You need a little excitement in your life. And a way to escape. Have I taught you nothing?"

I laughed. "It's a good thing you are gay Brian. Or else I would fall in love with you."

"Speaking of which, Chad and I have another date this weekend."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Now we just need to find someone for you…"

"Don't start Brian. I'm fine without a boyfriend. I'm not as horny as most teens." I rolled my eyes.

"You will realize someday that I am right. I always am. Duh."

"Whatever you say Brian, whatever you say."

"You. Go finish packing. Now. I'll pick you up in two hours to leave." He said as he pushed me out the door.

"Fine. "

I walked back to my room, which was almost completely empty. I had packed most of my stuff last night, seeing as my insomnia wouldn't allow me to sleep until four-oh-clock am.

I turned on the radio and was surprised to hear my favorite song playing. Breathe, by Breaking Benjamin.

_I see nothing in your eyes  
And the more I see the less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head  
I know nothing of your kind  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win_

_So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
_

_The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away please_

_You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You got to fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you_

_This will be all over soon (This will be all over soon)  
Pour the salt into the open wound  
Is it over yet?  
Let me in_

_So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away please_

_You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You got to fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you_

_I'm waiting  
I'm praying  
Realize  
Start hating_

_You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You got to fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you_

By the time the song has finished, I was done packing. I was surprised at how little time it took.

So I went and sat at the window that overlooked the main campus of the school.

Everyone was so happy, dancing around or belting out words to songs they made up on the spot.

I wanted to be that again. I wanted to be happy again.

And then a question popped into my head.

Would I ever be happy again?

I wasn't aware that I had started to hyperventilate until Brian walked into my room and pulled me into a hug.

"Cam. You are strong. Don't do this to yourself."

"What am I supposed to do Brian? Everything that I live for is here."

"Trust me Cam. Everything will be alright."

I was silent after that, for once I didn't want to debate with him.

I wanted him to be right.

We left then; suddenly I couldn't stand being here anymore. There were too many memories. Too many things that I could never have again.

We got into his car and he turned on a rock station and we sang the whole way. Laughing till we were in tears, just like it should be.

The car ride seemed far too short. We got there and some man took my bags away.

I turned to Brian with tears already stinging my eyes.

He hugged me again and I could feel him shaking, he was crying too.

"I'll miss you Cam."

"Same here."

"Promise you won't die in Hicksville?" He said jokingly.

"I'll try." I managed to laugh.

And with that I left him standing there and headed inside.

After I checked in and boarded the plane, I put in my headphones and blocked out the annoying girl sitting next to me. Even in first class something has to go wrong.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was in Seattle.

Oh, joy.

**So tell me what you guys think!**

**The more you review, the faster I update.**

**Sounds like a good deal?**

**Please and thank you.**

**Ria.**


	4. Different

**Disclaimer: Lalala I don't own twilight.**

Surprisingly, getting out of that damn airport was easier than I thought. My flight wasn't that crowded and the weather was crappy. Add all that together, and you get a slow-air traffic day.

After I got all of my bags checked out I went to find my new baby.

I found my car in the parking lot, shinning in all its glory. I have to remember to thank Brian, again.

After loading up I jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine. Just like I hoped it purred to life.

I quickly backed out of my spot and sped, literally sped, out of the parking lot. Once I was at a comfortable speed of eighty, I snuck a peek at my directions. Good thing Sandra wasn't in the car. She would have had an aneurism if she how fast I drove. 

After assuring myself that I knew where I was going, I turned on the radio and sand along mindlessly with Linkin Park.

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
_

_Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done_

After the song was done the station went to commercial so I shut the radio off and just silently thought.

I was surprised when my parents actually let me drive myself back to their abode. Let alone let me keep the car. But I guess I they didn't want me around all the time. Whatever. I'll use it to my advantage.

But back to the whole "let-Cam-drive-herself-home-thing-". My personal theory is that they didn't want to be seen picking up their strange daughter. But I guess it would hurt their rep.

Honestly, I didn't think I looked weird. I was wearing a pair of dark wash short-shorts with ripped black leggings underneath, a bright orange babydoll top, and my orange pumas. I wore my hair up in a simple high pony, and my make up was light pink eye shadow with silver eye liner, a little mascara, and lip-gloss. Top it off with a stud in my nose and I looked pretty good.

Or so I thought.

I spent the next hour deciding whether or not my brother Derek still calls Sandra mommy-kins. Please dude, I've been calling them Ben and Sandra since I was eight. Also, wondering if my sisters Katharine and Natalie still liked Nancy Drew. My brother was about nine and my sisters about fourteen, so I hoped not.

Or else they would need a few lessons, as long as the rents haven't brainwashed them. Honestly, I wouldn't find it beneath them.

I made it to Forks without any trouble, but finding my real destination was hard. Turns out that we were actually living on a small Indian reservation called La Push.

Weird, were not even Indian.

After stopping at three gas stations, getting glares by probably every teenage girl in the town, being hit on by almost every guy I met (even this 90 year old perv), and missing my turn four times, I FINALLY made it to La Push.

There rez was small and packed. There must have been a house on every square foot of land.

Perfect.

I found my new living space at the end of a narrow road, right next to the forest. It was white, and rather large. But I suppose in these last couple of years Ben must have gotten a few promotions at the firm. I wouldn't know, I haven't lived with them in three years.

I pulled into the drive way and heard the one noise that haunted my dreams.

"CAMI!"

Oh, Sandra. When will you learn?

"CAMI! ITS SO GOOD TO HAVE YOU HOME." She out an accent on the word home, just to piss. me. off. She knew I wasn't happy about this.

"Sandra." I greeted icily.

"Cami, I wish you would call me mom…" She said with a pout. 

"Fat chance" I muttered under my breath before saying. "Sandra, for the last time, call me CAM."

"Fine, CAM." She said rolling her eyes. "Your dad wants to see you."

She led me inside and into the eerily white home. Everything, I mean everything, was white. The couch, the carpet, the chairs. WHITE. Weird. 

"Oh Benny!" She yelled.

I choked back a laugh and covered it by coughing. Benny?

"Yes?" Came a voice.

Ben appeared at the top of the stairs, looking the same as usual. In dress pants and a white shirt. He Sandra matched, both in white shirts and brown bottoms. They both had light blonde hair and ice blue eyes, and were exceptionally tall. My siblings took after them, but I looked nothing like them. I was an oddity. I was told though, that I looked somewhat like my great-great-great grandmother.

But it was rumored that she went MIA after going insane…

"Wow. Cam? You look…"

"Different?" I finished for him.

"Yes. Different. It's good to have you home." Oh god. He accented the "home" part too.

Kill me.

Just then these two girls in cheerleading uniforms walked in. They were identical in every way. From their tan skin, dirty blonde hair, and water blue eyes, to their blue and gold uniforms.

Meet Nat and Katie.

They took one look at me and almost choked on their own spit.

They haven't seen me since I moved. My parents never brought them to visit. After all, I was corrupted. The last time I sawthem I was fashioning a tight bun and a gray pencil skirt.

Ew.

"Cam?" They said simultaneously. 

"In the flesh." I stated cockily. 

"Wow. When did you turn into..." Katie started before Sandra cut her off.

"Okay time to see Derek." Sandra lead me into a dark room, I could hear strange exploding noises. She switched on a light and I swear to god someone hissed.

It didn't take long to find the source of the hissing noise.

Derek sat perched on a bean bag chair, his eyes glued to the TV. He looked like he hadn't seen light in DAYS. He was uber pale and his blonde hair was unkempt. He looked like he was tall from his sitting position, but he was so skinny.

"Derek say hello to your sister." 

He quickly glanced at me from the corner of his eye. He smirked and said nothing.

After a long awkward silence Sandra decided to spare me.

"Let's go sit down and have a chat." She said.

Basically she wants to tell me what the hell I can and can't do. We walked into a lounge type room where Ben was conveniently sitting. 

"Alright Cam," He started "Rules are simple, don't fail school, no drugs, no alcohol, and don't try to change your brother and sisters."

In other words don't make us look bad and don't fuck up your siblings.

"What no curfew?" I asked suspiciously. 

"Would it matter if we gave you one?" He asked.

"Nope." I said, popping the P.

"Alright then, do we have an understanding?"

"We are perfectly clear."

"Dear, would you show her to your room?"

"Of course." Said Sandra stupidly.

My room was on the top floor. In fact, the whole floor was mine. I guess they really didn't want to be around me.

The room was-SHOCKER-white. The only thing in the room was a plain king-sized bed. I did like the giant windows that took up almost an entire wall though…

"We left it plain for you. We knew you would change it anyway." She sighed.

"Thanks." 

"Here," she handed me a small envelope. "It's your homecoming present."

Inside was a master card. Wait-a bribe rents.

"You're giving me a credit card?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"All the kids have one. You get one too." 

"Any limit?"

"No limit, your Dad is doing exceptionally well." She said rolling her eyes.

Well.

"Well," she said rocking back on her heels "any questions?"

"Why are we living on an Indian reservation?"

"I teach here part time, and this was the only available land the size that we wanted. Ben pulled some strings."

"Of course."

"Well, if that's it. I'll be downstairs."

I watched as she turned around and flew down the stairs. Wow that was definitely… unexpected.

I thought they would ambush me and try to shape me into something I'm not.

I slid onto the floor and sprawled out.

I stared at the ceiling and thought about my situation.

I felt like a biggest loser contestant who got lost and stumbled onto the Americas next top model set.

Oh yeah, this is going to work.

**Hey,**

**Tell me if you like it. I'm not getting as many reviews as I would like for this story. So maybe you guys could fix that. I might get one more chapter up tonight. IF you review. OH and Jacob and the pack will be coming in soon.**

**Please and thanks.**

**Ria**


	5. Caught In The Act

**Duh-is-cluh-aim-err. I don't own Twilight. **

"Uhgg!" I yelled in frustration. It was 5:56 am. I had to leave for school in one hour and I didn't get any sleep last night.

It had been two months since coming to Forks. And I still pretty much hated it here.

But I am a survivor.

I rolled out of bed and walked into my closet, trying to find something to wear. Ever since moving here Sandra has tried to get me to dress "appropriately." But after weeks of failures, she gave up. Thank. God. Honestly, if I see one more cardigan, I'm going to puke.

My clothes weren't "Goth" as many of the adults around here view them as. They were just…different. In New York they weren't different. But in the La Push…

After getting dressed in some skinny black jeans, knee high black boots that laced up the front with white laces, and a faded yellow long sleeved shirt dress with a black zip up hoodie over it, I decided I was decent. I ran out of my closet, knowing I was already running late. It had taken awhile to find some good clothes. I had to remember to go shopping.

After confirming that I was going to be late, I rushed into the bathroom, finger combed my hair, put on some mascara, and put in my stud. I looked in the mirror and sighed. This was as good as it's going to get.

I ran down the stairs and found Little Miss Beyoch (Katie) her lackey (Nat) eating breakfast. Ever since I moved here they either ignored me, or tried to piss me off.

"Hey, look what the pimp dragged in?" Katie said with an evil look in her eyes. 

Sigh. It's going to be one of those days.

"Good morning to you too Katie." I said in a bored, monotone voice.

Sensing that I wasn't going to fight back, they went back to whatever mind numbing subject they were talking about before I tainted them with my presence.

"So Nat." Said Katie loudly, trying to get my attention. "Are you excited for out dates tonight?"

Ah. Yes. It was Friday, date night.

"Yeah." Said Nat, a little apprehensively. 

"God. Paul is soooo hot. And Seth is…acceptable." Katie said. God, could she be any meaner?

My curiosity got the best of me. "Who are Seth and Paul?" I asked flatly. 

Katie sniffed before answering smugly "Our dates you idiot. Oh wait…Do you even know what a date is? Like a guy would come near you." she smiled maliciously. 

"Oh haven't you heard? In New York you don't date, you just meet and move on to sex. It's all the rage." I said sarcastically with an added eye roll.

Both Katie and Nat had shocked looks on their faces. I took this as my cue to leave.

The drive to school was uneventful. At my speed it only took about three minutes.

As soon as I got out of my car, I was bombarded by my usual crowd.

It wasn't that I tried to be popular, it just…happened. People liked my kick-ass personality, or maybe it was just my kick-_ass_.

Hmmmmmmm.

I was interrupted by Soranya, one of the only real friends I had made here so far. She had a wicked gleam in her eyes, which meant only one thing…GOSSIP.

"Sora…" I started. I hated gossip. Most of the time, it was way off base.

"It has to do with Jacob Black." She whispered.

Oh god. If I have to hear one more word about that dude I am going to die. There is this huge story going around about this missing tribe member. I guess a few months back he just…disappeared. No one has heard from him since. There were lots of rumors about it. Alien abduction, illegal immigrant, running from the FBI. You name it, the kids of La Push have gossiped about it.

"Sora. So help me."

"Just listen." She paused making sure she had my full attention. "I heard that someone saw him IN TOWN today. What do you think?" She whispered eagerly.

"I think you, and the rest of La Push, need to find a new past time. How about baseball?" I said jokingly.

"You are no fun, Cee. I'm going to find Brendan and fill him in."

She ran off and I realized that I would be late for my first class.

I sat down in biology. They had stuck me in the advanced junior class, but I was still bored. I had taken all this crap before. Couldn't they just put me in with the seniors?

I took out my iPod and stuck it in my ears turning it up to deafening level, trying to ignore everyone else. But not soon after I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Smiling in front of me was Ryan Pentson. Apparently he was the main guy-candy at school. I just saw him as a stuck-up jock.

"Hey Cam. What are you doing tonight?" He said, trying to sound seductive.

"Committing myself to the local nunnery." I said with a straight face.

"Oh Cam. You crack me up. What time should I pick you up?" 

"I don't think you understand, _Ry_. I just turned you down."

"Wha….what?" He said, clearly shocked. 

"As in Go. Find. Someone. Else. You. Are. Not. Getting. In. My. Pants. "I paused and then added. "Ever."

He was shell shocked, so I moved to another seat.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully.

At the final bell I tried to get to my car before Sora could attack me. No such luck.

She snuck up behind me. "So I hear you rejected Ryan himself. Is there a boy at this school you haven't turned down."

I turned to her and answered seriously. "Kavin Perckermen. But I think he's gay." 

She laughed and then said. "Cam."

"I'm fine. Geez. I have to go, at this exact moment there is no one for my family to hate at home. God forbid." I laughed.

"Talk to you later Girl." She said before turning to leave.

The drive home was almost as uneventful as the ride there. My life is becoming far too boring. Maybe I should go on a date or two.

I got home and went and sat at the table. I was bored and I had nothing to do. How sad. I would call Brian, but he was in Ireland for some family thing.

Maybe I would go on a run.

After changing into some exercise clothes, and strapping my nano on my arm, I headed off.

I let the drum beats of the song lead me along the path I had found a few days earlier in the woods. I liked the peace and quiet the forest gave me.

After running for about a half an hour, I needed a break. I found a small clearing and lay on my back, gazing up at the sky. That was the only thing about La Push that I liked, the sky. You could actually see it here.

I don't know how long I just sat there for, but I was just about to get up when I saw it. 

It was a wolf. And it was HUGE.

His back was turned to me so he couldn't see me. I quickly got up and dive-bombed into a bush.

He looked…worried. Like he wasn't entirely sure of what he was doing. It didn't take long for me to understand why he was worried. I saw the two other wolves that were circling him. 

All at once they both pounced, taking the victim down.

He struggled and at one point I almost thought he would win. But out of now where a fourth wolf came out and they were able to hold him down.

I couldn't get over how BIG they were. And they were all different colors. Black, brown, gray, and…russet? Yeah, that was a good color to describe the victim wolf.

I was just about to make an escape when the unthinkable happened. The wolves changed into humans! Oh my god.

I was shaking and totally unsure of what to do. Run, scream, and maybe offer them some clothes? Because they were all naked.

I didn't have time to make my decision though. Because unexpectedly a too-warm hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Sam." The man said. "I think you need to see this."

**Hey guys.**

**New chapter. It's kind of crappy. But the story is coming along. Please review. I am not going to waste my time with this story unless I get some reviews. I hate to ask guys, but there is no point is writing unless I get some feedback.**

**Please and thank you.**

**Ria.**


	6. Push Me Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Warning: Some strong swear words in this chapter.**

"Uhm. Hi?" I managed to squeak out.

The man looked down at me with a concerned-slash-angry expression. He was pretty hot. Not just his skin but also his body. He was at least 6'5, had an awesome tan, black hair, and was really muscular.

He went down on the hotness scale about 10,000 points when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder though.

"Hey!" I struggled, trying to kick myself about of his hold, but I wasn't even affecting him! And I was a black belt in Karate!

"This will be much easier if you just hold still Shorty." He said obviously frustrated.

"Fuck. You." I answered back.

I continued my helpless struggle while he carted me over to his little wolf friends. What the hell was going on! This whole situation was nowhere near normal.

I did manage to peek around the jackass that was kidnapping me to see what was happening. I saw that two of the wolf-boys were carrying off the victim. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him; he obviously didn't want to be here.

But Hell neither did I.

Approaching me and my escort was the biggest of all the guys. He looked a lot like the dude that was carrying me, except probably a little bit older. I was relieved when I saw that he had put on pants.

"Quil, you can put her down now. Go join the others." Said the older guy.

Quil, I guess that was his name, put me roughly down my feet. Without a word he speed off, at an inhuman rate might I add, in the direction that the other wolf-boys went in.

The older one turned to me and sighed, running a hand through his short hair. He was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Look, obviously I'm insane. Extremely insane. I'm just going to go back home, lock myself in my room, and call the loony-bin." I stated and turned around in the direction of my house…I think.

But the older guy stopped me.

"Wait." He said, sounding extremely uncomfortable. "You're not crazy. But if you were, this would be a lot easier." He said with a strained smile.

"If I'm not crazy, and you're not lying, then you're a…a…wait. What are you?" I asked very confused and probably wide-eyed.

"Well, you see that's the problem. I don't know if I can tell you that. But I think I might have to. Or else…"

"Or else what!" I screeched.

"Never mind. I have no choice; you are involved with us now." He said sadly.

"Uhm. Who says I want to be involved with you?" I replied cockily, my hands on my hips.

"For someone so small, you certainly have a lot of…spunk." He said, clearly amused.

"I just don't like taking shit from anyone. "

"How is it that I don't intimidate you? You just saw us, didn't you? That didn't scare you?"

"Surprisingly, no. Not really." I replied, realizing that I wasn't really scared. Strange.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a little abnormal?"

"Hump." I smiled. "Frequently."

"Well," He started "Your life just got a whole lot more abnormal. My name's Sam. And I am a werewolf."

Werewolves. I couldn't believe it.

Sam had been trying to drill the idea into my head for hours.

But, Werewolves? That's so…impossible.

"So you are a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"And those guys were…your pack?"

"Correct."

"And you protect La Push."

"Yep."

"From vampires?"

"Pretty much."

"Whoa."

I sat there in silence. Where does this put me? Maybe they would kill me, or drug me and make me think this was a dream. As much as I didn't like Washington, I didn't hate it that much.

Wanting to put off the matter of well…me, I changed the subject to the other thing on my mind.

"So if those guys are your brothers. Then why were you all ganging up on that one guy?"

"He, well, he. He got out of hand, and it was time he returned back to our life."

"Okay." I agreed. Though I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

Damn. "Nope."

"You will soon." He laughed.

"Speaking of soon…" I started.

He sighed. "No, I'm not going to kill you. But this whole situation is not something you can never share, with anyone else. Ever." He exaggerated.

"Or else?" I asked suspiciously.

"You die." He answered simply. "But it probably won't be us that kills you."

"Comforting."

"So what now? Do I just go back to my life before this? Or can I become part of your posse?" I laughed at the casual term.

"Now that you know, you might as well hang around us. My wife Emily has been dying for someone to go shopping with. But of course, it's up to you." He almost seemed hopeful. He probably felt bad that his wife had no friends because of this whole situation.

"Well," But I never got to answer because the one Sam described as Paul came barreling through the trees.

"Sam! It's Jacob! He…"

On cue the victim wolf, probably Mr. Black himself, came barreling from the opposite side of the clearing.

"Escaped." Sam finished for Paul.

I hadn't been able to see Jacob's face before, but now that I could, I realized how gorgeous he was.

He was almost as tall as Sam, but not as muscular. He was bit leaner than the rest of the guys.

He had an angular face, with long black hair that complimented it perfectly. His lips were full and kissable, his nose was…well even his nose was perfect.

His eyes were what captivated me though. They were a deep blue, penetrating . I felt like I could swim in them.

But they were cold, and angry. Maybe also, hurt?

I felt a pang in my chest as I realized that he didn't even notice me.

Oh geez. How stupid was I being? Crushing on a stranger. And not just any stranger, but a werewolf. A werewolf named Jacob Black. Wait, Jacob Black? That meant Soranya was right…

That's a first.

"Jacob." Sam said, moving in front of me a bit. Hmh…overprotective much?

"Sam." Jacob laughed bitterly. "Long time no see." Jacob didn't take his eyes off of Sam's face.

"Jacob…you know why we had to…"

"Track me down? Sam, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"Jacob stop being a bitch and get over her. Come back home man." Said Paul angrily.

"Shut the hell up Paul. You have no fucking idea what you are talking about." Jacob had murder in his eyes.

"Jacob, he's right. You didn't imprint on her. It's time to let go. She's gone brother." Sam said with a sympathetic tone.

"Brother, I am not your fucking Brother!" Jacob screamed, smashing his fist into a tree and knocking it down.

Okay, maybe I was a little glad that Sam was close.

"Jacob listen to yourself! She's not worth it. You'll find someone else." Sam promised.

"I don't want anyone else! I don't want anyone. I don't want her, or any of you. I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE."

"Jacob." Sam started.

Just then Jacob lunged at Sam. He was too quick for Paul and he got a good shot at Sam. Paul came to my side. Man, all these werewolves were protective. 

The two kept fighting, each getting equal shots at each other.

Paul was yelling at them and trying to separate them, all the while trying to keep in front of me.

And them Jacob pinned Sam and took one hard punch to his face.

There was a sickening crack, and that was when I drew the line.

"STOP YOU IDIOT." I screamed.

Jacob Black noticed me for the first time at that moment. He looked at me with a glare so fierce I backed up. That didn't last long though, for soon his eyes grew wide and it looked like he was having trouble breathing.

Ohhhhh-kay.

A million different emotions flashed across his face. Anger, fear, sadness, and hurt. And I could have sworn I saw a little…wonder?

Then the glare retuned and he came towards me. But Paul was quick to block his path. Jacob growled at Paul at tried to force him away. But Paul was big.

Finally Jacob became so frustrated that he began to shake. But the shaking became faster and faster, and then he just…disappeared.

Before me stood the great russet wolf. His teeth bared his eyes murderous. But I couldn't help but notice his…beauty.

He lunged toward Paul, but Paul had changed too.

The two went at it, and I didn't know what to do. Run? Scream?

But thankfully a too-warm hand grabbed me and pulled me away.

"It's nice to see you again Jackass." I whispered as Quil threw me over his shoulder.

"Same here Shorty." He said with a worried smile.

Before I knew it we were running. The sensation must have been amazing, but I was totally unaware of it.

All I noticed were the hot tears that ran down my face.

Why was I crying? I wondered to myself, almost terrified by my bazaar reaction.

But then I realized it.

Hurt, I felt hurt.

**Hey guys,**

**I hope you like this chapter, it's probably the best one yet.**

**I got a few more reviews and thank you so much for those of you who did.**

**I would really like it if I could make it to twenty reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**I know you guys can do it.**

**Tell me your feedback!**

**Please and thanks.**

**Ria.**


	7. Ponies

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to say thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! It's awesome, keep it up. Sorry that there was so much swearing the last chapter. I was just trying to get a point across. And I know the story is a bit confusing right now, but it will make sense eventually. PROMISE!! This chapter is a filler chapter, she meets everyone. Next chapter will be a little Cam and Jacob tension. I'm excited!! The faster you review the fast you get to read the good part. Oh and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me!**

_Crying? _I thought to myself. _I don't cry, especially not in the arms of a hot Indian man. Pull yourself together Cam!_

Why should I even care if the _dog _looked like he wanted to kill me? I didn't care about him? Right? Right. 

But I just couldn't shake that look he gave me. It was…brutal.

"Why should I care?" I must have whispered out loud, for I caught Quil's (jackass's) attention.

"You okay?" He said.

"Oh yeah. Peachy." I stated, sarcasm dripping off my words.

"You're not hurt are you?"

"Not physically. But my ego is a bit wounded. That friend of yours, Jacob? He must have found me repulsive, because he seriously just tried to take me out." I said with a shaky laugh.

"Jacob." He sighed. "Pay him no mind. He's…going through a rough time."

"What do you…?" I started to question him, but my attention was pulled to the woman standing in front of us.

She was pretty. Her thick Indian features making her look exotic and mysterious. But that wasn't the only thing different about the woman. Half of her face was mangled, a huge scar pulling down the corner of one of her eyes and the corner of her mouth, a permanent grimace. 

I could only imagine what did that to her. Wait, maybe I already knew…

I had to avert my eyes quickly; I didn't want to be rude.

She had a questioning look in her eyes. Well, I guess I too would wonder why some super tall guy had an almost-midget girl strapped to his back.

"Quil." She greeted warmly.

"Emily." He returned. "I've got a little project for you."

"Hey!" I called. "I can hear you. And I am no project."

Quil, thankfully, set me down. The woman chuckled and turned to me.

"Hey. I'm Emily." She said, offering her hand.

"Camille. But you can call me Cam." I offered with a small smile.

"Cam. I like that name." She said. "It's nice to meet you, although the circumstances are, less than wonderful."

"Dido." I said, really laughing for the first time today.

"Emily, I have to get back. Do you mind?" Quil said unsurely.

"Hey I don't need a babysitter big guy!" I said, poking Quil in the chest.

"Quil, go ahead. We'll be cool." Emily stated calmly.

"Thanks."

Emily and I stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Well." She said, breaking the silence. "Let's head back to the house."

"So. How did you get all…involved in this?" I asked warily as we walked.

"I'm Sam's imprint." 

"Ah."

Imprinting, the mysterious soul-mate-love thing that only werewolves can do. Sam had explained it as "gravity-shifting" or something like that. It had been very brief in our conversation, so I didn't know that much about it.

But I do know that I don't believe in it. I am a strong believer of fate, that everything happens for a reason. Destiny, on the other hand, is a different story. I have a hard time believing that you were born to do something. I believe in making your own future. 

"So. Tell me about yourself Cam."

"Well. I like to sing. I was a former student at Julliard. I will be again if I have any say in it." Lately, I have been thinking of any possible way for me to get back to New York, and into Julliard.

"Wow." She was impressed. "So, why did you leave?"

"Loooong story." I said, not wanting to talk about it.

"Gotcha." She had taken the hint. I already liked Emily; she was easy to get along with. 

We got to her house in record time. I had forgotten how small La Push was.

Her house was quaint. It was small with bright yellow shutters and a faded blue exterior. It looked like a real home, not the artificial home that Ben and Sandra have.

"You have a lovely home." I stated in awe.

"We like it." She said smiling.

We walked inside and were met by a girl probably my age, and a cute little girl, probably about two.

"Kim, this is Cam. The one Seth told us about earlier."

"Wait." I interrupted. "I've never met…" Oh wait. I forgot. Werewolves have that weird mind-reading thing. So of course if one werewolf knew about me, then all of them knew about me.

Comforting.

"Never mind." I sighed.

They both laughed and Kim said "Don't worry. You'll get used to it after a while. By the way, I'm Kim. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. Are you someone's 'imprint' too?"

"Yep. I'm Jared's."

"Cool." I looked around. "So as a new wolf girl," I smiled at my made up phrase "do I have any jobs or anything?"

"No." Kim said at the exact same time as Emily said "Actually…"

Kim gave Emily a questioning look as Emily finished. 

"Do you know how to cook Cam?"

"Actually, yes." In New York no one cooks for you. And you can't eat out every night, so I took a couple of classes.

"Well then. Let's do this!" Emily shrieked as she threw an apron at my face and shoved me into the kitchen.

What have I gotten myself into?

I was exhausted. 

I have never seen so much food in my life.

Emily, Kim, and I had been cooking for the last hour and a half.

It was tiring, but a lot of fun. We danced around and sang to oldies while Claire (who I learned was Emily's niece and Quil's imprint) played in the flour.

We made meatloaf. But not just one loaf. Fifteen loafs.

Right now I was collapsed on the floor with Claire sitting on my stomach. At first she seemed a little skeptical of me. But once she found out I was a Hannah Montana fan, we were cool.

"Cam." Claire said, right in my face. "You're pretty."

"Thanks Claire, you're pretty too."

Claire squealed and ran off to find her Hannah Montana doll.

I chuckled. Kids were fun…most of the time.

"Cam." Emily said staring down at me. "You better get up, unless you want to be a pancake."

I got up and on cue, the pack came in.

I have never seen food disappear so fast! It was like Poof! It's gone. Werewolves can really put it away.

The names I remember were Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth, and Collin. There were a few more, but I can only remember so much. Plus, there were so many people packed into that house, that it was hard to determine whose face was whose. 

After dinner we girls cleaned up while the guys ragged on each other and told their glory stories. It was probably the most fun I've had since I got to La Push.

I was surprised that they accepted me so fast. I wasn't used to being so wanted. But the weird thing was…I liked it. I felt like I belonged, for once in my life.

After clean up the guys had to go back out for patrol, as they called it. Each couple had their own little farewell. It was hard to watch, there was so much devotion in their eyes, so much love.

It was really late by then, so Emily just had me stay the night. It's not like it mattered to my parents.

After reading Claire a bedtime story, and saying goodnight to Emily, I went to sit on the porch.

The moon was full tonight. It was beautiful, and free, it was everything that I wanted.

All the sudden the wind picked up and a howl erupted from deep within the forest. The creature was in pain, for his howl was filled with sorrow.

I closed my mind and committed the sound to memory. Even though the howl was filled with sadness, it still held a great amount of beauty.

I felt a smile spread across my face. Maybe I could belong here. Maybe this would be the first time I would be truly happy.

But beneath my hope, there was distress. I cursed myself, I was still thinking about Jacob Black. It was like he was burned into my mind. I felt…like there was something about him that was special.

Thinking about Jacob made me think of my past relationships. There were a few guys, some more serious than others. But I haven't found the one yet. I was beginning to wonder if I ever would. Who would be able to survive me? 

At this I began to laugh, so hard and loud that tears streamed down my face. I doubled over trying to contain myself.

"Cam?" It was Claire. I felt horrible, I woke her up.

"Sorry Claire. I didn't mean to wake you up." I said picking her up and rocking her in my arms.

"Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"What was so funny?"

"Nothing." I sighed. "Let's get you back inside, it's very late."

I spared one fleeting glance at the forest. I could have sworn that I saw the shadows move…

"Cam?"

"Yep?"

"Do you think ponies can fly?"

**Junk, I know.**

**But it is necessary. Read and review.**

**Please and thanks.**

**Ria.**


	8. A Homecoming To Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Hey guy**s,

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. But here you go. This is just a little starter chapter on Cam and Jacob's tension. Their relationship will really take off from here. And this chapter kind of sucks, but bear with me and review. Oh and for the sake of the story, I skipped a little bit of time in the story. It's summer now. **

"hellooooooooooooo?" I called as I sauntered through Emily's door.

"CAM!" Both Emily and Kim screamed as they tackled me to the floor.

"Oh! It's nice to see you too guys." I chuckled.

Time had passed since my first little rendezvous with the La Push pack. I had become very close with Kim and Emily since then, they were like the sisters I actually wanted.

I was almost constantly at La Push; either cooking three thousand pounds of food for the boys, or getting taught how to fix a car by Quil, Paul, and Seth.

Life was good. And I was pretty content.

Up until about a month ago.

I had become restless, needing a change in scenery. So as soon as school was over, I took a little trip to California to see my old friend Brian.

His parents had a condo on a beach is L.A. It was beautiful, and they were letting Brian use it for the whole summer.

Lucky Bastard.

But he shared and let me come out for a month. It was awesome! We must have hit every club there. And probably every woman's clothes store as well.

Brian loves to shop, just not for himself. And while there he decided that I needed a makeover. And his boyfriend, Charles, helped.

And you just can't say no to two gay-puppy dog faces.

So here I was, back in La Push, with shoulder-length-dark-brown-layered-hair-with-choppy-side-bangs, dressed in a pair of light wash knee-ripped skinny jeans and a white tank top, and wearing heels that were way too high for La Push.

But the girls seemed to like my new look.

"Cam! You look like a frikken super-model! Love your hair!" Kim said ruffling my shorter doo.

"Yeah, you look _rad_." Emily said, scrunching her nose at the unfamiliar word.

"Looks like a little too much MTV for you two. Really? Rad?" I said, doubling over with laughter.

"We got bored while you were gone." Emily complained.

I had really missed the girls. I had to admit, I had been a little La Push sick. God knows I loved the city life, but I had come to love this little town.

"So aren't you going to fill me in about the latest La Push gossip?" I asked while attempting to sit down on the couch, but Emily beat me to the kill.

"Uh uh uh." She said. "The boys have a little barbeque set up at the beach, and unless you don't want any food, we better get there fast."

"True." I agreed already half way out the door.

We drove up to the beach in my car. I had missed my baby; I had to leave him here for the month.

I was going to try to be inconspicuous about my entrance. Just getting out of the car quietly…

"HEY EVERYONE! LOOK WHOS HERE!" Emily and Kim yelled together.

Suddenly I was caught up in a whirl wind of Hellos and hugs. After the welcoming committee finished, the crowd dispersed and I got a chance to look at my surroundings.

Emily and Sam sat by the fire, staring into each other's eyes, unaware of the world.

Jared and Kim were in similar positions, but they were wading in the water, watching the sun go down.

Seth, Collin, Brady (another pack member), and Embry were playing volleyball. And if you've ever seen werewolves play volleyball, you would know it is hilarious.

Quil and Paul sat on a washed up tree on the beach, chatting animatedly. I walked over to them, deciding not to interrupt the others.

"Hey." I said, just as they burst out laughing. "What has you two giggling like school girls?"

"Oh, just a little situation with your sisters…" Said Paul with a mischievous smile. Next to Quil, I was probably closest to Paul. I was probably the only one who wouldn't take his shit. And he loved me for it…deep down.

"Oh." I sighed, sitting down next to Quil. "What did you do now?"

"Well, remember when Seth and I took Katie and Nat on dates?" Asked Paul.

"Yeah…" I always thought that was strange.

"Well, Quil paid us ten bucks a pop to do it, and then mess with them."

"Nice!" I said high fiving Quil.

"Well, we took them to that Italian place in Port Angeles and poured spaghetti sauce all over their dresses. They freaked, and it was awesome!"

I laughed until tears streamed down my face. I guess I wasn't the only one who found my sisters…annoying.

"That's awesome! It reminds me of this one time when we were little…" I started, but cut off abruptly. For then I noticed the huge figure walking towards Sam, an angry look on his face. Jacob Black.

"Sam." He growled. "Why is she here?" He pointed to me.

"She lives here Jacob." Sam said a no-funny-business look on his face.

"You know," I interjected "She has a name."

"I don't care if she has a name." Jacob said, not even looking at me. "I want her out of here."

"That's not your call Jacob." Said Sam, trying to reason with him.

"The hell is isn't." I swear if steam could come out of his ears, it would.

"Jacob, she has a right. And you know it."

"This is my home Sam, and I don't want her here."

I had finally had enough.

"Fuck off Jacob Black. You don't even know me. And yeah, you're pretty big, but I'm pretty sure your fat ass doesn't take up the whole town of La Push." I hissed, standing up from the tree.

He walked right up to me then, looking me straight in the eyes. Anger poured off him, you could almost taste it.

"Maybe certain midgets should mind their own damn business."

"I'm pretty sure where I live is my own damn business. And just to fill you in, I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere." I said poking him in the chest. "So get used to it Big Guy."

He started down at me, trying to intimidate me. Fat chance. If stare downs were an Olympic event, I would win gold.

Seeing that he wasn't going to win, he sped off into the forest. Shaking like a mad man.

"What the hell…" I murmured.

"Cam! That was awesome, way to put Jake in his place. He needs a good ass kicking," Said Paul.

"So I can see. What is his problem with me?"

But I never got an answer because Sam walked over and pulled me to the side.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that Cam. I didn't think he would join us tonight. He sort of, came back while you were gone."

Sam was obviously unsure of what to do about this situation.

"No problem Sam. But what is his problem with me. First he tries to kill me. And then he freaks out that I live here. I mean, seriously?"

"You remind him of someone. And their time together ended badly." Sam said with a sad look in his eye. "Cut him some slack, this isn't how he usually is."

"I'll try Sam, but no guarantees. You know me well enough to understand that. "

Sam smiled, seeming momentarily relieved. "Alright, you better get back to the boys. They can't be left alone for very long without causing damage."

A chorus of "Heys!" erupted from the beach.

I chuckled as I walked back over to the guys.

"Wow Cam, you sure know how to piss people off." Quil said playfully.

"Hey!" I said, punching him in the arm. "I'm generally a nice person."

"Generally." Repeated Paul.

"Ugh." I said scowling at Paul. "What exactly did I do to him?"

"Who knows?" Said Quil.

"Got any theories?" I asked.

"PMS?" Offered Quil.

"My theory," Started Paul. "Is that he sat on a stick and it's caught up his ass."

Lovely.

**I'm excited guys! The good stuff gets to happen now!!**

**Review please!**

**Please and thanks,**

**Ria.**


End file.
